yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski (manga)
| romaji name = Izayoi Aki | asian english name = Aki Izayoi | alternate name = * Queen of Queens * Duel Witch | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = female | deck = Rose }} Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi ( , Izayoi Aki) in the Japanese version, is a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga. Akiza is an extremely popular girl at Queen's Duel Academy and holds the title "Queen of Queen". She has an ability, refered to as "Foresee Draw", in which she can predict what card she is about to draw. __TOC__ Appearance Akiza is a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side. Her wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high-heeled pumps. When transformed into a "Duel Witch" by Rex Goodwin, Akiza wears a long-flowing and wavy trench coat with a mini skirt, corset and two bracelets. She also wears her hair down in a similar fashion to when her anime counterpart's psychic abilities take over. Personality In contrast to her anime counterpart's original personality, Akiza is a warm and friendly person who enjoys duels and making friends. She also doesn't look down on people for losing and believes dueling is for fun purposes. Sherry LeBlanc says Akiza is "obstinate" Biography History Akiza originally attended the Duel Academy Sanctuary, an academy located in central New Domino City which attracted many Psychic Duelists. Here, Akiza met Sherry LeBlanc, another psychic duelist and the two of them were deemed the best among all other students there. Akiza later chose to leave the academy due to the elitist attitude that the students had which. She then later enrolled in the Queen's Duel Academy. Akiza later became a pro duelist and lost to Jack Atlas. Present Akiza dueled Ran Kobayakawa for the title of "Queen of Queens". Despite putting up a valiant effort, Akiza managed to defeat Ran, causing her to crash in her Duel Runner and fall into a bush of roses. After the duel, Mei informs Akiza that Jack Atlas is in Satellite which causes Akiza to wonder why the only duelist who has ever defeated her would be doing somewhere like that Akiza later travels to Satellite with her friends, Mei and Sakura. Here they meet Yusei Fudo. Mei and Sakura accidently insult Yusei's Duel Runner by discussing how destroyed it it, which Akiza also wonders about, but she comes to the conclusion that it's "loved". Akiza prepares to ask Yusei about Jack and realizes that he has a "Checkered Flag of Glory". She instead faces him in a One-Shot Run. She notices Yusei is hesitant and only relies on speed to power his Sense. Akiza easily defeats Yusei, but is surprised that he managed to knock off one of her crests. Having touched Yusei's Sense, Akiza believes that she learned enough about Yusei's Turbo Duel with Jack and had no need to ask him about it. Before returning to the city, she says that she hopes to see Yusei at the D1 Grand Prix. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, she noticed that Yusei is not present. She was surprised when Jack Atlas patronized the contestants, calling the grand prix a consolation tournament. She later met Jack in a hallway and insisted that she has changed since they last dueled and her pride will prevent her from losing to Jack. When Yusei arrived late for his Duel against Greiger, she smiled, glad that Yusei managed to make it. During Yusei's Duel with Greiger, she noticed Sect cheering for Yusei and telling him to show everyone the results of his special training. Akiza approached Sect about this, asking if he was with Yusei. Sect was shy around her at first, but tried acting tough and introduced himself as Yusei's rival. To Sect's surprise, Akiza correctly guessed that Yusei developed a new Sense as a result of his training. Akiza's first opponent in the Grand Prix is Sherry LeBlanc, with whom she shares a history. Akiza and Sherry were both students of Duel Academy Sanctuary, where they were regarded as the top elite duelists, however Akiza left this school. During their duel, Akiza learns about Sherry's anger for running away from her responsibility she had at the Academy. Akiza reveals to her that she had enough with the school's elitist ways, preferring the company of her friends from her new Academy. At the end of the match, Rex Goodwin revealed that he had plans for Akiza and her psychic power whilst calling her a Duel Sister. During Yusei's match with Hunter Pace, Sect Ijuin got into an arguement with some of Hunter's goons who had messed with Yusei's Duel Runner causing his dark card to begin infecting him giving him enough power to beat all three of the grown men up, this caused a sharp pinch to go through Akiza's body along with Jack, Yusei, Crow and Rex's. Akiza's second match was against the fabled Kalin Kessler, although Akiza got a head start by Summoning her "Queen Angel of Roses", Kalin proved to be a tough opponent with his handless combo. As the match went on, Akiza managed to Summon her hidden ace monster meant specifically to counter Jack's Deck, "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel", but even though she managed to make a comeback, Kalin also manged to Summon his own hidden ace, "Void Ogre Dragon" in order to destroy Akiza and her well thought out strategy. Deck Akiza uses a Rose deck centred around her Queen Angel of Roses. In addition to this, she also uses a series of Trap Cards which negate and destroy the opponent's Monster Cards. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters